


着墨

by toastandotherbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread
Summary: 醉酒产物 满足一下个人星啤
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, 圆刷 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	着墨

洪知秀第一次见全圆佑是在他们父亲的葬礼上。他才从美国飞回来，就被拉扯进一个漫长到无终的雨季。  
全圆佑没有表情的时候锐利而冷漠，他站在一把黑伞下，没有看着逐渐被泥土掩埋的棺材，而是直直盯着洪知秀。  
众人散去的时候洪知秀突然明白了那个眼神的意思——全圆佑在说，找到你了。

他被乌龙茶味道的Alpha强奸时其实没有太意外。男人动作很凶，洪知秀自然而然地分泌体液方便性器的进出。  
于是被人捏住喉咙问：“你是婊子吗？谁操你都湿？”  
那是他第一次听到全圆佑的声音。  
还好他没有疯到第一次就进生殖腔，高潮后还知道用吻来做那颗糖。  
洪知秀确实很受用，他决定给这个陌生人一份礼物：“你知道我们是同父同母的兄弟吗？”  
他得到了意料之中的沉默，像报复成功了得意洋洋的小孩，贴近全圆佑耳边含住他的耳垂轻声道：“你这个变态。”  
全圆佑突然翻身起来，居高临下地插入他。Alpha的性器确实又硬了，洪知秀的后穴还留着刚刚湿润的液体，被一顶到尽头，他不由自主地呻吟着蜷起了脚趾，紧缩着甬道享受着侵犯。  
这次他们可以看清对方的脸，全圆佑做爱时表情仍然冷漠，只是多了点用力的凶狠。他一边缓慢地研磨洪知秀的敏感点，一边咬牙切齿地丢下那颗今后让洪知秀心甘情愿陪他发疯的炸弹：“那你知道，我们亲爱的爸爸妈妈，是同父同母的姐弟吗？”

洪知秀自然地接受了全圆佑的安排，在公司挂个闲职，住进全圆佑给他买的房子，被男人戴上长长的脚链。其实不必，他已经不知道该怎么回曾经的家，面对曾经的父亲。  
他的信息素味道是桃子。母亲在世的时候认认真真告诉他，是某个不太常见的品种，也不太甜。但是洪知秀忘记了。  
某次全圆佑做完爱以后却夸他的味道甜，反复濡湿颈后那块肉，顺理成章地咬破、标记。  
洪知秀在被标记的那一刻突然拥有了一阵巨大的满足感。他张开腿把后穴送到全圆佑的性器上磨蹭：“老公，操我。”  
全圆佑为这突如其来的称呼愣住了，洪知秀不耐烦地翻身骑上去，舔掉他唇上自己的血：好像确实是甜甜的桃子味——然后坐到底。

洪知秀记得全圆佑的易感期，知道他一定会来，夜深了也还没睡，在客厅里散步，银链撞得茶几柜子叮当响。他也不恼，抬脚踢踢继续走。  
走到一千八百步的时候听到电梯铃声，助理架着全圆佑进来了。他小跑两步去接，表情还是漫不经心。  
全圆佑应该是醉了，两只手伸开往他身上扑，直叫姐姐。洪知秀应着，人还没走近就闻到扑鼻的乌龙香气，后穴一阵阵紧缩。  
助理应该是感受不到信息素的B，洪知秀从他手里把人抱过来，点头礼貌道：“谢谢。”  
全圆佑已经把洪知秀整个人抱住，下巴都放在他肩头开始含耳朵了，突然回头，一瞬间眼神清明地看了助理一眼，又扭过头去什么都没发生一样，继续叫他：“姐姐，我好想你啊。”  
洪知秀感觉到下身已经湿了，被全圆佑按在床上解开睡袍，两根手指掐了一把大腿内侧的嫩肉直接捅进去抠挖，又凶又急。  
“姐姐是婊子吗？什么都不穿等着我来操？”全圆佑一手掐着他的脖子逼他仰起头，叼起他肩头的肉轻轻咬。  
洪知秀相信总有一天全圆佑会把他杀了吃掉，做完爱以后。他两腿夹着全圆佑的手臂自慰，被毫无保留释放信息素的A直接拖进发情期。  
全圆佑骂了一句，终于把性器顶进去，两人都发出一声满足的喟叹。他是喜欢这样的，他知道洪知秀也喜欢。不然怎么会一阵阵绞着他不放？  
洪知秀把腿缠在他腰上，闭着眼睛去吻全圆佑颈后的腺体，激起Alpha更凶的冲撞：“姐姐，可以做妈妈吗？”  
他的生殖腔已经做出了回答，全圆佑还固执地要一个上面那张嘴的回答。他把脸埋在洪知秀胸前，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭乳头，又整个含住乳肉，含混不清地叫：“妈妈。”  
洪知秀把手插进孩子的头发里轻轻抚摸，在这样的声音里射了。

后来全圆佑也记得这件事，做爱时又多了一个称呼。他永远清醒，没有会忘记的事。  
只是每次做孕检都是被不同的助理带着，洪知秀有种被绑架的感觉——“哥不是已经被我绑架七年了吗？”全圆佑笑起来，好像听到了什么不得了的笑话，前排司机都忍不住从后视镜看了一眼。  
洪知秀正岔开双腿被全圆佑抱在怀里，手伸进裙子里摸着臀肉，闻言也只是轻轻叹口气把上身靠过去说：“是吗。”  
后来这个司机也没有见过了。他也决定不再为这种事分心。  
全圆佑没有陪他去过，有时送洪知秀到医院就离开，有时不出现。结果也不问，他猜他办公桌上会有每次的检查报告。  
孕期几乎就是Omega的发情期。洪知秀感觉自己身体里的水流不尽，想找东西堵一堵，而不是被人舔了喝——那也喝不完呀。  
从那次车震以后，全圆佑迷上了让洪知秀穿裙子，各种高定被送来给赤身裸体的男人穿，穿上了就躺在摇椅上打开双腿被全圆佑埋进去。  
洪知秀用没戴链子的那只脚轻轻踢他：“你能不能操操我呀？”  
他怀孕了，声音也软下来，像怕惊了宝宝。全圆佑愈发迷他这幅样子，但也不知道到底可不可以做插入式性行为，跪在他双腿间把脸躺在裙子上打电话，皱着眉头说嗯嗯嗯。  
洪知秀也有点难过，是忠于身体的那种难过。他刚要开口安慰安慰全圆佑，就被性器直直塞满说不出话。  
全圆佑压上来，两人的体重加动作让摇椅前后晃起来，他又咬人：含着洪知秀的耳朵恶狠狠地说，早知道能操，就应该天天操你。  
洪知秀抑制不住地大笑起来。

他不知道全圆佑有没有见过孩子，他自己是没见过的。偶尔会想起来，但随即很快就释怀。他也没有问为什么，倒是全圆佑主动解释过：“我想让姐姐做妈妈，但是我没想要孩子啊。”  
洪知秀一如既往地微笑着，摸摸全圆佑的脸颊和头发。又听到男人小声说：“我不知道他该叫我爸爸还是哥哥……太恶心了。”  
-。


End file.
